La calabaza
by patt25
Summary: Las conciencias nacionales sienten: tan es así, que sus corazones pueden reír, amar… y también, ser destrozados. México y Estados Unidos añoran el pasado que pudo ser, se hunden en la desolación de lo que se quebró, y se revuelcan en la sangre y la decadencia que el devenir de los días trajo a éste, su caótico, miserable y descorazonado presente.
1. Mozo

"La calabaza"

(by: T. Sensei)

* * *

><p>La única nota que me gustaría realizar desde un inicio es que 'La calabaza' es una canción del género regional mexicano de 'Banda' de la Arrolladora banda el limón. es una canción muy coloquial pero cuando la escuché por primera vez, se me hizo tan hermosa y precisa para esto.<p>

Jan Antonio García Muñoz es mi México. O mi interpretación de éste. No tiene una imagen física. Si alguien gusta hacerla, Adelante C:

Agradezco a mi amiga Viviana (Sasuki Uchiha) por alentarme a escribir este fic después de mucho tiempo (siglos pienso yo xD) de haberlo inventado y a Alejandro (Pipo power 3 ) por darme la confianza de subirlo.

El fic es crudo y cruel, pero quien viva en México debe de estar consciente de esto.

Todos los personajes de la serie de Hetalia son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya 3

* * *

><p>Capítulo 1<p>

"Mozo"

-Es una apertura de ventas, una inversión, es una mejora perfecta, Alfred.

-No veo por qué no, llega un punto en la vida de todo individuo de negocios en el que tirarse en el fango es cosa de todos los días. Como hombre de negocios, se acostumbra la persona a hacer cosas indeseadas, a tirar basura y maldecir al buen hombre junto suyo y, como siempre, a quitar la competencia de cualquier modo. Lo sé muy bien pero…NO quiero hacer esto.

Por algún motivo, cada país tiene una conciencia. Es como esa voz molesta que desde la mañana al despertar te está diciendo que ya es tarde. La conciencia de todo país está viva, corre y anda dentro de sí mismo con enjundia y astucia. América, al ser supuesto 'nuevo continente' engendró muchas conciencias nuevas y jóvenes. Pequeños niños listos para manipular y mover a su antojo, de aquellos veteranos europeos que lo podían todo. Como americanos, no es extraño haber tenido una 'independencia' ni un día que celebrar con todo el patriotismo posible. Hacer que la nación fluya es trabajo en conjunto. Estado y ciudadanos (supuestamente) deben poner su parte. Pero, por algún motivo como se dijo al principio, existen estos seres. Estos individuos, que son en sí, la nación. Si tuvieses una nación entera a tus pies, ¿Qué harías? Más aún, si fuese de las más poderosas. Un simple humano se deslumbraría con ello, pensando en la belleza de su inmortalidad. La cosa cambia, cuando el humano es poderoso…puede tenerlo todo, y una conciencia nacional solo es un cuerpo inútil y frágil, que piensa, habla y llora…nada le va a pasar al país en sí si algo le pasa, ¿O sí? Entonces, como humano poderoso, se puede hacer un poco más con esa conciencia…puede sin que nadie le juzgue…sin problemas, ese humano, puede.

En esos momentos precisos, el actual presidente de los Estados Unidos de América, le solicitaba a su conciencia nacional un favor, para mejorar los tratos a nivel internacional. Las cuestiones de la guerra fría tenían a todos de cabeza, y las guerras financiadas por EUA eran ya, demasiado costosas. El país se veía en severas pérdidas económicas pero gran aperturamiento al mercado internacional.

-Dime entonces, Alfred, ¿Es tan difícil hacerlo? Es solo un favor para este país, y mira que te lo estoy solicitando. Simplemente podría obligarte y el asunto no se discutiría más.

-¿Solo será esta vez, verdad?

-Si Alfred, solo esta vez.

Alfred F. Jones es el nombre humano de la conciencia nacional de EUA. Últimamente se ha visto muy presionado por sus jefes. El presidente, 'comprensivamente' ha solicitado su ayuda. Las conciencias tienen reuniones, muy seguido, para hablar de cuestiones importantes con respecto a su mundo. A la vez, cada uno de ellos está obligado a obedecer a quien esté al mando de su nación. En este preciso momento, se le acaba de solicitar a 'América' a que acceda a dormir con el dueño de un emporio automovilístico. Esa fue su condición para aceptar el trato comercial de la compañía estadounidense dentro de Europa.

-Acepto pues. Solo será esta vez.

Una vez aceptado, Alfred acudió a una habitación, cerró la puerta de la suit y entró lentamente hasta el barandal donde se encontraba el ejecutivo.

-Es todo un honor…pensar que toda una nación está dentro de un cuerpo tan pequeño.

El hombre era levemente joven. Un ejecutivo de elite que deseaba divertirse. Sabía bien aquel hombre que Alfred era un pago y, a la vez, un trato cerrado. Al verle ahí pensó bien en lo que haría y poco a poco comenzó a tratarle de la forma que más le agradaba.

-'Thank you' Pero, ¿Podemos terminar esto rápido?

-No.

Cuando Alfred llegó a su casa, después de lo ocurrido, se pasó derecho hasta el baño a vomitar. Por cada lágrima que sacaba en la ducha se firmaba un acuerdo con dicha compañía en los cincuenta estados de la 'nación libre' norteamericana. 'América' se sentía usado, pero su cuerpo era lo de menos, si su salud mejoraba con las ganancias. Ahora compraba Boss y Armani. Ya no necesitaba usar sus propios trajes. Bueno, eso parecía ser bueno.

Poco a poco se fue recuperando de su primera experiencia, mientras Lituania, otra conciencia de nación, trabajaba haciendo labores hogareños en su casa.

-¿Se siente mal señor América?

-No, estoy bien Lituania, solo debo ir a la oficina del jefe.

Al salir de su casa, vio que afuera de la calle había alguien, limpiando con enjundia el cristal de la ventana del vecino. Era un hombre moreno, medio alto y sonriente, estaba feliz, parecía que la vida no pasaba. Era…diferente a él. Al darse cuenta de que nunca le había visto, decidió preguntar

-Hey you, ¿Quién eres y que haces aquí?

El sujeto le miró sorprendido y asustado, su inglés era malo pero él era amable. Sonrió hacia Alfred. Era la sonrisa más bonita que 'América' había visto. Se acercó sudoroso a su patio y con una reverencia se presentó:

-Mi nombre humano es Juan Antonio García Muñoz y en realidad son 'México'. Señor América, yo solo busco….Work…es todo.

Alfred sabía bien de quien se trataba. Su jefe le habló del sujeto en cuestión y hace mucho le había tocado meterse en aquel país para conquistar…pero él no estaba hecho para eso. Conquistar era cosa del viejo continente. Él creía en la libertad, así pues, ese país debía ser libre, pero pobre. Él era rico, si alguien pobre le pedía trabajo debía dárselo y quedar bien. Aún más, si su trabajo era barato y bueno.

-Fine. Trabaja en mi casa. Ya tengo alguien que limpie, pero puedes traer cosas, cortar el césped, lavar el coche….I don't know…pregúntale a Lituania. Entra entonces, debo irme.

-Muchas gracias güero, ¡le juro que no se va a arrepentir!

El entusiasmado Latino entró, a la mansión que en su vida pensó habitar, con la persona que más respeto le imponía y con quién, según él mismo, debía tener mucho cuidado. Juan le dio un abrazo y se metió a la casa rápidamente, no quería que lo viera la policía. Alfred tomó su auto y se fue a la casa blanca. Curiosamente y aunque no lo supiera, hoy dormiría con otros dos ejecutivos….y al día siguiente…y al día siguiente.

Y de ser un país digno y tener la frente en alto, se convirtió en la putilla que servía para que toda transacción se concretara. Todo ejecutivo quería hacérselo, toda empresa quería alardear en los más altos círculos que 'América' les había hecho una paja o realizado el sexo oral a sus encargados. El asunto se volvió tan oficial, que con los tratados de comercio con países enteros, 'América' era necesitado para chupárselas a los presidentes del momento…y a Rusia al llegar la paz.

Le tomaban una y otra vez, a veces grababan. Otros no esperaban y le tomaban en la propia sala de juntas y su cuerpo, se fue marcando. Poco a poco tenía más y más marcas moradas de chupetes pero aun así, él se sentía bien por fuera. Los Estados de Norteamérica lograron alcanzar un nivel de desarrollo altísimo, y sus empresas brillaban por doquier. Las trasnacionales eran un éxito y el capitalismo renacía poco a poco. Y Alfred, él sólo, llegaba a bañarse en la noche, limpiarse todo fluido externo y dormir. Y llorar. Y México y Lituania veían eso y se agachaban.

'México' era un empleado eficiente. Poco sueldo, gran trabajo y una excelente disposición. Era el empleado encargado de realizar labores pesadas, cosechar del huerto del patio trasero, limpiar los ventanales de la casa, comprar los materiales pesados de reparación y construcción, realizar las labores de jardinería y, a veces, de cocinar. Juan había llegado a 'América' con la esperanza de un mayor progreso nacional, con los recuerdos en el alma de su padre y madre y la grandeza de sus tierras. Con todos los paisajes y colores en el rostro y la gente mirándolo esperanzada y, cruzando un desierto ardiente, llegó al norte y más allá, y subió y subió. Caminó y caminó. Perdió amigos en la batalla y lloró su perdida. Rezó muchos rosarios y padres nuestros. Dejó entonces varias cruces en el camino y se sirvió del agua que a los difuntos ya no les serviría. Ando pues, casi sin zapatos ni vida. Escapó de la policía fronteriza y, entre balazos y estallidos logró desaparecer de la zona de conflicto. Luego pues, 'del otro lado' no tenía a nadie y solo, como siempre lo había estado, se halló un camino y consiguió ese trabajo humilde donde Alfred lo encontró.

Juan, como prefiere que le digan, consiguió así un mejor trabajo, uno que le dejara el dinero suficiente para mandárselo a su pueblo por 'Western Union' cada quincena que su 'jefe' le pagaba. Poco a poco se fue adecuando y aprendiendo inglés y a la vez, sabía que Alfred poco a poco aprendía su lengua impuesta. Juan sabia quien era y lo 'cabrón' que podía llegar a ser, pero ese no era el chiste. La cosa era, quedar bien, y por quedar bien, un día quiso preguntar al 'patrón' si se sentía bien:

-Buenas Don Alfredo, ¿Está usted bien? Se ve como que cansado, como que le fue de la chingada en esta última junta, con todo respeto. Yo creo que debería irse ya a dormir pa' no estar tan fregado, hágame caso, se va a enfermar si sigue así y luego, quien nos va a regañar si hacernos algo mal yo el otro güerito.

-Joan, i'm fine. Don't Worry, really. No entiendo bien tu léxico austero pero…te agradezco la preocupación.

-Mire güero, si necesita alguien pa' platicar aquí voy a estar, y no se ande con putas madres porque va a ver, que se lo va a cargar la chingada y ya nadie va a poder hacer tanto negocito pedorro que anda arreglando, con todo respeto.

-¿Platicar? Supongo que si…un día que tenga más tiempo no estaría mal. Gracias Joan, eres un buen empleado…good employee. See you.

-De nada mi buen pero…no soy 'Joan' soy Juan. Así namas, o Toño pa' algunos cuates mamadores, con todo respeto. ¡Que le vaya bien!

Cuando Alfred se subió al auto y arrancó, estuvo a punto de chocar por voltear a mirarle. Esa mirada, era pura luz. Era feliz y para él solo era un sirviente, pero las cosas son así, el también nació pobre y creció. Para eso esta pues, el bendito capitalismo.

Al llegar a la oficina se encontró con un viejo conocido, quien le siguió hasta el baño y cerró la puerta.

-¿Que fuck quieres, Ivan?

-Eres muy gracioso América, haces siempre preguntas estúpidas y sin sentido.

Rusia cerró la puerta del baño, estaba ahí mientras los ejecutivos cerraban un supuesto trato de paz entre ambas naciones. Sabía lo que todos hacían con Alfred, su sueño era digno de cumplirse entonces. Rusia, con toda disposición y una sonrisa en el rostro, no se iría sin hacer lo mismo.

-¡NO ME TOQUES!

Aunque Alfred no quisiera, estaba tan acostumbrado que ya no importaba, sin placer ni gusto y aunque con violencia, sería tomado ahí mismo.

-Eres tan tonto América, a veces no entiendo porque a todas las personas les pareces especial. No eres nada especial. Digo, ¿Qué tiene de especial una puta que se las chupa a los ejecutivos? Yo creo que pagaría por ver tu cara embarrada de fluidos de muchos hombres, grabarlo y mandárselo a Inglaterra o a algún idiota de esos, pero como soy buena persona…me conformaré con solo sentirlo yo. Voy a Joderte aquí, mientras nuestros representantes firman la paz. Puedes llorar si quieres, aunque lo más posible es que solo me excite más y te lo haga más fuerte. Entonces llora, por favor.

América lloró una y otra vez. No era su primera vez ya, pero era la más cruel y despiadada de las veces que su país le había vendido, porque eso hacía realmente, le vendía el alma y la dignidad por pedazos y su cuerpo, se rompía con cada embestida.

Cuando Ivan terminó, se subió los pantalones bien y se fue a la junta, abriendo de par en par las puertas del baño. Alfred estaba tirado en el piso, usado, mojado y dañado. Se levantó, trató de limpiarse los restos de su abuso y de vestirse bien. Fue entonces a la junta. Al término de ésta, se dio cuenta que su ropa interior estaba sucia por los restos de semen de Rusia. Debía irse rápido así que solo se levantó, se despidió de los presentes, tomó su auto y regresó a casa.

Lituania no estaba, un permiso especial para una celebración personal en casa de su amigo Polonia, tal vez, era su cumpleaños o algo así. México estaba. Él, aunque fuese el cumpleaños de su 'santa' madre, no podía volver, después de todo, no era legal. Cuando América llegó, se bajó corriendo del auto, botó el maletín con el supuesto contrato dentro y corrió al baño a vomitar semen. Ya tenía tiempo que no lo hacía. Rápidamente se quitó los pantalones y trató de limpiarse. Abrió toda la llave del agua y se colocó debajo. La sangre y el líquido espeso de su trasero corrían hacia la alcantarilla. Él aún traía la camisa puesta y la corbata. Botó sus lentes de repente y los rompió. Lloró pues, de nuevo como la primera vez. Esta vez, no estaba solo.

Desde la puerta entreabierta que él mismo dejó al entrar rápido, se asomaba alguien moreno y serio. Veía Juan su cuerpo ultrajado, lleno de moretones y algunas cortadas. Veía atentamente como la sangre que salía de su trasero corría sin detenerse y sus lágrimas se ahogaban por una toz repentina que terminaba en nauseas y vómito. Lo veía todo claro y recordaba muchas cosas de su pasado triste e ingenuo. Le daba lástima.

Juan se acercó al baño y al darse cuenta que no le notaba, se metió con una toalla a la regadera.

-¿Está bien güerito?

Al verle frente a él, Alfred se levantó de golpe y le propició una bofetada. Su parte baja del cuerpo estaba desnuda y sucia.

-¿WHAT YOU DOING HERE? ¡Get out! NOW…..please…..get out…

El americano, el hombre promedio como medida de belleza y triunfo lloraba. Temblaba horriblemente. Estaba parado frente a su sirviente, a su ilegal recogido y corriente. Tercermundista y dolido pobre. Pero él estaba usado, humillado y vendido por la primera clase que respetaba. Y nadie estaba ahí, solo él. Solo 'Joan'. Él le miraba serio, no triste, no compasivo, sino serio. Perdurable y conmovido por todo. Sabía bien Alfred que aquel ignorante conocía ya inglés sin haberle enseñado como tal. Que cocinaba cosas de su agrado, que vivía en un rincón del sótano sin queja alguna y que, ahora, era quien le había visto humillado y sangrando por una inminente violación.

-Si me voy güero, te vas a quedar solo y no sé qué pendejada puedas hacer, con todo respeto. Solo voy a soltar esta chingadera, me voy a sentar y la voy a colocar debajo de ti, para que te sientes en ella y no te infectes. ¿Estás herido, no? Si quieres te curo, pero bájale y háblame. Cuéntame pues, que pasó.

El mexicano, hombre mal hablado y sin derechos añadido en ese extraño lugar, viajado por todos lados e hijo ya de nadie. Trataba de consolar a quien le daba la comida, a quien le dio el techo de su casa y quien pues, parecía estar en un gran aprieto. Para él, ese hombre rubio era como el sol, era alegre y agradable, era feliz por siempre y tenía que estar sonriendo hasta dormido. Verle así le deprimió. No rompió su ilusión, sino que le mostro que él pasaba cosas malas y que, como el simple sirviente que era, no lo podía evitar.

-Que quieres que te diga, puedes saberlo con verme, Joan. Solo soy usado…..solo estoy usado y ellos hacen los tratos…sabes, ahora que lo pienso, nunca lo he hecho por gusto…Tell me, Joan, ¿Qué se siente joder con alguien por gusto? Quiero pensar que debe sentirse bastante bien….so Good. Quiero joder con alguien con quien yo guste… ¿Sabías que se las chupo a empresarios Joan? A mi gobierno le encanta venderme…así todos firman, y así todo el país gana. Tal vez yo gano, pero después de todo solo soy un sujeto que no se muere….y todos quieren joderse a América…JA….aunque la mayoría lo piensa metafóricamente….todos lo hacen literal…debe sentirse rico joder con quien quieres…ellos querían hacerlo conmigo…tal vez por eso estaban tan felices…sentían rico….yo no….Is difficult….and…Hurts.

El latino lo pensó bien. Su comentario de '¿Por qué no dices que no y ya?' sería lo más inútil que agregar a la conversación. Él no sabía de esas cosas de negocios, él era pobre. Él no tenía trasnacionales. Él no vendía partes de sí mismo como país para progresar. Qué asco. Pero a la vez, nadie deseaba jodérselo. Al contrario, el deseaba joderse a muchos. Pero eran deseos de sí mismo, no su parte de país. Juan se acercó entonces a Alfred y solo le abrazó. Como su mamá le dijese una vez, y como veía que las abuelas hacían con sus nietos heridos. Se comenzó a mojar con el agua fría y le prendió un poco a la caliente. Intentó no mirar la zona herida y desnuda de Alfred pero no podía evitarlo. Le imaginaba dándosele a hombres por dinero. Juan quería reír, pero él no reía ante las lágrimas de nadie, y ese 'gringo' lloraba. Se separó un poco para tocarle más debajo de la espalda. Alfred le sentía y miraba. Tocaba sus brazos y espalda bien torneados por el trabajo. Estaba caliente. Ese sirviente parecía ser útil.

Desde que Alfred era un niño, nunca había tenido deseos de hacerlo con alguien, pero siempre tenía que tener una especie de relación. Era el bien de la nación, pero como siempre, se olvida el mundo de que las conciencias de países también son seres vivos propios. América era Alfred y Alfred estaba excitado por ese hombre. Lo haría entonces, bajaría su mano hacia su entrepierna y con ella se acariciaría el miembro. Quería joder con alguien por su voluntad. Le lamió la cara y jadeando le dijo:

-Fuck me, Joan….please….Fuck me

Juan le miró, sabía que el sirviente siempre era amante, pero él no lo pensaba así. Le acarició el miembro cuando éste se lo pidió y aunque estuviese herido y sangrara, terminó accediendo a joderle. Tenía ganas y no se iba a mentir. Como país pobre a comparación de ese otro se limitaría a obedecer, pero siempre en la obediencia se obtiene un beneficio. Él como sirviente no tenia 'ni en que caerse muerto' pero podía presumir, como toda una trasnacional importante, que también América se la chupó y después se lo jodió. Todo, sin pagar un centavo.


	2. Indio

Capítulo 2

"Indio"

Como hombre, México nunca pensó dormir con otro sujeto. Las conciencias nacionales eran diferentes, ellas podían hacerlo con quien quisiesen sin remordimientos. Ellos no tenían hijos, no así, de repente. Un hijo para una conciencia nacional surgiría de la unión de los pueblos y raíces, la unión sexual de ellos no era tan importante. Así pues, podía seguir penetrando a Alfred sin temor alguno y escuchar los gemidos que emitía en todo el baño.

Juan se sentía mal, sabía que un hombre herido en su orgullo es capaz de bajarse más para caer más rápido. Se preguntaba mientras se lo hacía si 'América' le correría de la casa al terminar. Se sentía bien, así que decidió disfrutar eso lentamente. Calmó su desesperación al besarlo. Le besó y pensó en todos los miembros que habían pasado por esa boca. De alguna manera no sentía asco. Veía su rostro, veía como con un simple beso se había excitado de sobremanera. Entonces, le dio ternura, y siguió besándolo, su cuello y tórax también. Era suyo en ese momento y Alfred, nunca había sido besado por ninguno de sus amantes.

-OH, please Joan…I'm coming…!

El individuo rogaba más y no pensaba. América, como hombre poderoso tenía el derecho justo de tener un amante y disfrutarlo. Terminó todo y pensó en que la situación había sido favorable. Podía hacerlo por gusto y de ahí, seguir jodiendo con quien le mandasen. Juan le vio en el piso. Tomó la toalla que traía y lo secó. Le limpió lo sucio y lo cargó a su cama. Le vistió y arropó y, por último, se introdujo en ropa interior a la cama para dormir abrazados. Juan no podía dejarle ahí, estaría ya muy 'usado', pero no por él. Respeto.

Cuando Alfred notó lo que hacía solo se agachó. Un hombre le trataba bien y con respeto. Estaba muy rojo y apenado. Lloró un poco durante la noche, cada vez más cuando Juan le apretaba el cuerpo contra el suyo. Lo último que le dijo fue:

-Buenas noches güero, sueña bonito y descansa.

Un beso en la frente y todo fluyó como nunca.

'México' era hombre de orgullo y dignidad, pero también de pasión y deseo. Alfred no decía dos veces si quería hacerlo. Juan ya sabía y ya estaba ahí. Se volvió el amante del dueño de la casa. A veces se lo hacía cuando venía de dormir con otros hombres, y le tocaba remarcar sus moretes o rellenarlo de semen más. A Alfred le excitaba mucho y a Juan también. A veces le limpiaba antes o a veces iba a verle después de trabajar para que, como recompensa, Alfred le hiciera un oral y de ahí tuviese el control de la situación. Alfred cerraba más tratos. Juan juntaba más dinero. Mientras Alfred se sentía más poderoso, Juan más con fianza le tenía.

El pobre, el naco, el guarro, el malhablado, el sirviente, el ilegal, el mojado…el indio…se enamoró.

'un indio quiere llorar' dice una canción muy vieja. Este indio lloraba poco a poco cuando le veía venir muy ultrajado. Pero se aguantaba 'como los machos' y lo ayudaba y no se lo hacía aunque el quisiese.

'_Lluvia de plata, que cae sin parar._

_Casi me mata, de tanto esperar. _

_Un beso mojado de luz, sella nuestro amor_'.

Juan sabía cantar y Alfred escuchar, y llorar. Entre más español sabía, mas sentía esas canciones que tanto despreció. Y en lugar de tener un momento de sexo intenso, era arropado y cuidado toda la noche y parte de la mañana. Tuvo a Juan de chofer las veces que no se sentía tan bien y más canciones 'bonitas' escuchaba. Su sirviente le cuidaba, y le quería.

Esa nación con más de trescientos años de libertad, estaba impresionada por un país pobre. Las conciencias de naciones, a veces olvidan todo lo que les rodea, cuando sus propios seres son maltratados por su gente. Una conciencia de nación va a estar bien si el pueblo está bien. Pero puede estar mal aunque el pueblo esté bien. Aunque el pueblo tenga dinero y aunque todos odien lo que a él, como individuo, le gusta. 'América', la conciencia rica y poderosa nacional, se enamoró.

Vergonzoso.

Podía ponerse de rodillas frente a aquel moreno que le sonreía mientras lo lamía. Podía entonces, dejarse ver tal cual, como un niño mimado y engreído que no necesitaba tanto dinero, pero a la vez, si lo quería. Alfred arrancó el año nuevo como una de las potencias nacionales más poderosas y ricas del mundo. Tenía a muchos a su merced y, a la vez, ya no tenía que suplicar tratos con nadie. Dejó de dormir con otros hombres. El último que le tuvo fue su propio presidente

-Simplemente no puedo aguantarme las ganas Alfred, No te molesta, ¿Verdad?

-Claro que no, señor presidente, el honor es mio.

Cuando tuvo su último encuentro 'forzado' se dio cuenta de que la mayoría de marcas en su cuerpo habían sido hechas por Juan. El presidente lo notó. Las tocó y vio como éste se retorcía de placer.

-Ya no has dormido con ejecutivos, ¿De dónde salieron estas marcas, Alfred?

-De un amante que tengo por ahí.

-Ah.

Cuando regresó a su casa se metió de puntillas al sótano y a la cama de Juan. México le besó en los labios '_Bésame, bésame mucho, como si fuera esta noche la última vez' _y le repetía y le tocaba con cuidado. Alfred ya era el hombre que se sentía indigno de esa voz. Lo hicieron entonces, y Lituania solo sonreía. Sabía que las cosas estaban bien.

Y las empresas crecieron y ahora todos le rogaban que pusiera sus trasnacionales en sus países. Comenzó a introducirlas en México, aunque él no supiera. No necesitaba saber, el vivía con él. Era su mayor tesoro, aunque le diese pena. Juan trabajaba más y más duro. Su moneda cayó y él enfermó. Las juntas internacionales se volvieron más frecuentes entre los países ricos. Ya se hablaba tanto que hasta temas sin interés económico se tocaban... ¡Sin interés económico! Debieron entonces, estar todos muy aburridos o desahogados. 'América' estaba a la cabeza, el héroe, el digno, el increíble capitalista absorbente. Ya había matado lo suficiente como para vengar las veces que había sido usado él mismo. Todo por el poder. El poder subió. Y la arrogancia también.

Juan conocía la verdad, lo frágil que era. Lo tierno y dulce, lo caprichoso de mocoso que tenía. Pero era su güero. Pero su güero le quería. Eran tan bonito el amor cuando se traspasaba la frontera, que él mismo se había saltado ya la barda para estar ahí. Pero medio enfermo, un día que salió a comprar, cuando vivía en un barrio lejos de su gente, todos le echaron de cabeza y la migra lo agarró.

-Esta junta será llevada a cabo por los países de más altos ingresos económicos a nivel actual con el fin de tranquilizar las angustias políticas que dentro de los países de clase media y baja se generan en contra de nuestro sector. Si tratamos con igualdad las cosas, todo puede resultar útil para todos. ¿Qué piensan ustedes?

Alemania, o mejor dicho, Ludwig, mediaba las cosas. Era una nación poderosa y no se sentía tan lejos de su pueblo. Pensaba por sí mismo, pero a la vez, la corriente del poder alemán le guiaba. Así son las conciencias nacionales, son un 'aborto' de todos. Así se crean por más que se nieguen. Son ególatras. Se aman a sí mismos.

-Si tuviésemos tantos recursos para gastarlos en la paz mundial, no tendríamos suficientes materiales para crear más cosas para nuestra propia gente. Todos tenemos problemas, no creo necesario un mediador o un punto igualitario. Todos salimos solos de nuestros problemas o nos apoyamos con intereses. Es la verdad.

Inglaterra, Arthur Kirkland, miraba pues, con seriedad hacia su antigua colonia. Hablaba directo a sus ojos azules. Las conciencias de países guardan sentimientos propios. Aunque ya no sea nada su gente con la otra, ellos son parecidos entre sí mismos. Entonces, por lógica, la gente también será parecida en el fondo a su ex conocido. América afirmaba. Todos estaban de acuerdo. La junta al parecer no duraría mucho. Seres que, con los años, perdieron la sensibilidad. Nada les haría recuperarla aunque viesen a tres de ellos morir ahí mismo. Después de todo, no sería la primera conciencia que verían morir. En el fondo lloraban todos.

Alfred, compuesto y en forma miraba hacia abajo a la mayoría. Era el rey en ese momento. Todos deseaban estar a su merced. Nada podía salir mal, necesitaba el dinero y el respeto. El respeto se tenía que calar en sus huesos y en los de su gente. Nadie pisa América sin que él lo permita. Nadie se mete con su país sin que reciba un castigo. De repente, se volvió un tirano. Y de repente, apareció uno de sus guardias.

-¡Mr. Alfred! Encontramos a este hombre sin documentación viviendo en la ciudad. Estaba trabajando como ilegal y jura que usted le dejó quedarse.

-Tráelo aquí.

Las juntas se realizaban en EUA. Era la elite de la elite. O eso pensaban todos sus habitantes. Eran ricos, no importaba como ni a costa de qué. No importaba a quien mataron o si sus gustos eran o no buenos. Ellos eran poderosos, nada tiraría eso. Todos los presentes en la junta miraron como dos guardias traían a un sujeto medio golpeado, en harapos, moreno y sencillo. No correspondía con nadie, ni tenía el dinero que el más pobre del lugar alcanzaba a poseer. Él era del tercer mundo. Desagradable. Pero estaba desesperado e inquieto. Balbuceaba cosas y miraba el sitio con admiración. Pobre, nunca había visto una sala de juntas. España y Francia, jugando consigo mismos como siempre, sentados en un rincón del fondo, oyeron el ruido. Fue extraño, se levantaron, miraron que pasaba y callaron. Solo Antonio, España, se admiró ante el hombre atrapado.

-Juan…

Y Francia lo cayó.

Y todos miraron inertes a Alfred. Todos escucharon fuerte y claro lo que, en esa junta importante, hablando de los países pobres y sus conflictos, se dijo.

-¡Güero! Diles pues, diles que tú me dejaste trabajar contigo. Diles que no es cierto que soy ilegal, diles que tú me dijiste que me harías legal. Alfred, diles todo. Yo sé que no tengo derecho a pedirte nada, pero por Diosito santo, yo se que tú les vas a decir. Ándale….güerito chulo….por el amor de dios….diles.

Las miradas pues, se fijaron más. Solo Antonio miraba a aquel que fuese de su propiedad, y agachaba el rostro conociendo lo que sucedería. Tal vez la historia si se repite, se dijo para sí el antiguo imperio español. Y tomó a Francis del brazo, y lo apretó fuerte, fuerte.

El americano, promedio de belleza y triunfo miraba a todos, miraba al guardia, miraba los ojos de su presidente en la mente, miraba a su gente de la zona habitacional, miraba a Inglaterra en sus tiempos mozos, miraba a sus héroes con compasión. Miraba pues, a todos esos empresarios que le habían ultrajado, a Rusia violarle otra vez, miraba entonces, todos los contratos empacados en su escritorio. Miraba su caja fuerte repleta de billetes verdes. Miraba su moneda circular por el mundo. Miraba sus logros y anhelos hechos realidad. Miraba su nombre en toda marquesina y estantería, y su firma en cada trasnacional del mundo. Miraba sus victorias en la guerra y en tratados. Miraba así la sala que él mismo había dispuesto para esos países que le necesitaban por interés. Y, con una mirada fría y superior, con el alma congelada y destripada por un águila real, con su cuerpo envuelto en rayas blancas y rojas y su cielo cubierto de cincuenta estrellas, observó a Juan.

-No tengo la más mínima idea de lo que habla este Indio. Take it and get it out of my country (llévatelo y sácalo de mi país).

'Un indio quiere llorar' a las afueras del centro de reunión del G8. Un águila para sobre un nopal devorando una serpiente había levantado vuelo. Fue y se comió el corazón del Indio Juan y desapareció. Los presentes se sorprendieron pero aprobaron las acciones. Antonio agachó el rostro. Se pegó más a Francis. Quiso correr a verle, pero no era necesario. Juan Antonio García Muñoz solo se agachó y cerró los ojos. Solo los abrió cuando se iba para ver a Alfred darle la espalda y seguir con la junta. En ese momento, mientras a forcejeos le metían a la patrulla, un indio lloró.

El rey, el emperador del comercio respiró hondo al terminar la reunión. Llegó a su casa y de puntillas se metió al sótano. Se metió entre las sábanas y abrazó la almohada vieja que había en el catre. El rey lloró un gran rato. Al salir, encontró a Lituania y le pidió un café. Un americano, como él.

Un mes tardó en saber algo de 'México'. Justo al mes de la nueva junta. Dentro de esa sala. Justo cuanto cuando todos estaba ahí, llegó su guardia de nueva cuenta.

-Mr. Alfred, lamento reportar un bochornoso incidente, pero es de alta gravedad y urgencia.

-Kevin, deja los rodeos y habla ya.

-Se descubrió en el desierto de Arizona un gran flujo de migrantes. Detuvimos a varios pero muchos trataron de escapar. Los guardias fronterizos tuvieron que verse en la necesidad de disparar señor, e hirieron a dos y mataron a tres. Normalmente no sería alarmante, si entre los heridos no se encontrase alguien como usted.

-Te dije que hablaras claro, Kevin. ¿A quién hirieron?

-A México. Le dispararon dos veces, una en una pierna y otra en el pecho hasta que se dejó de mover. Creo que le trasladaron a Cd. Juárez. No lo sé. El gobierno de los Estados Unidos Mexicanos no tiene derecho a reclamos señor, puesto que estaba cruzando un territorio ilegalmente. Los muertos eran dos hombres mexicanos y un guatemalteco. Todos ilegales, señor.

Y ahora, un indio ya no puede llorar. Y el águila que emprendió el vuelo alejándose de su nopal fue asesinada al cruzar la frontera. La arena se puso roja. Solo Antonio soltó una exclamación de sorpresa y dolor.

-¡JUAN!

Que él mismo calló con sus manos.

Las conciencias de nación sienten y sufren. Un hombre herido del corazón quiso pensar que todo era mentira, y que le recibirían con los brazos abiertos. Un emporio mandó a poner un muro para separar su territorio del pobre, podre Juan. México estaba en coma. No reaccionaba, no sonreía. Ya no cantaba y su gente moría de desesperación. Tenía dinero y comida pero nadie tenía para comer ni comprar. América respiró profundamente y cerró sus ojos. Esta vez solo le vio a él. Y esa sonrisa, esa sonrisa hermosa. Al terminar la junta, España se le acercó.

-¿Porque lo hicisteis? Él no lo merecía.

-I don't understand.

-Está bien. Como gustéis. Solo te diré que si le matas, te pesará para siempre. Y sé bien que entiendes español…él te enseñó después de todo.

Así, el emporio crecería sin obstáculos. Así, Los Estados Unidos de Norteamérica no se sobre poblarían de gente pobre que le roba el trabajo a su propia gente, o que realice los trabajos que ellos no quieren hacer…..espera, ¿Quién lavará el baño ahora? ¿Quién cosechará los vegetales transgénicos? Al parecer había cometido un error. Pero ya llegará más gente. Y su prestigio no se perderá.

Alfred llegó a su casa, de puntillas se metió al baño a vomitar. Tenía problemas con su alimentación y esta vez, no lavaba nada. Ya no dormía con hombres forzado…ni por gusto. Ya no lo hacía con nadie. Su cuerpo estaba limpio y pulcro al fin. Ni una marca, ni lesión. No tenía semen en su trasero o estómago. Inmaculado. Y su casa estaba sucia. Y su perro no se había bañado. Su auto tenía un letrero que decía 'lávame' y su corazón…ese fue violado. Y robado. Al día siguiente Alfred F. Jones no se presentó a trabajar. Estaba resfriado por toda el agua fría que le cayó de la regadera en la noche. Lituania lo llevó a acostar. Lo arropó. Le puso la calefacción y encendió el televisor. Todo era falso.

Herido y recostado pues, comenzó a cambiar el canal. Más de 300 canales disponibles gracias a su sudor y esfuerzo. Alfred pasaba el dedo en el botón una y otra vez, mientras comía papas y una hamburguesa. Mientras se tapaba más las arterias, recordó que Juan le dijo que eso le haría mal. Recordó también, que él le enseñó a comer basura. Así, recordó, que Juan estaba también recostado en una cama. En una pocilga. Que Juan no podía comer papas ni hamburguesas, que no podía cambiarle de canal al televisor. Recordó que Juan no se podía mover, ni despertar. Soltó un sollozo y no lloró. Las conciencias de naciones también sufren. Los países también se equivocan. Cuando un país comete un error no se lo dicen a la conciencia nacional, para que así, él solito también se equivoque. Y el dolor era tan grande que el rey, se desmayó. Una semana de impuntualidad mexicana tuvo Alfred en su trabajo. Una lección de frivolidad Americana, tuvo Juan en su herido corazón.

Y el coma, pasó.


	3. Narco

Capitulo 3

"Narco"

Estaba en un 'hospitalillo' barato y sucio. Un cuarto que podía medio pagar su compañero de viaje. El sueño americano abarca más países aparte de México. El sueño americano toca cada rincón de América latina, pero, a la vez, _"Somos más americanos, que todititos los gringos". _Pedro Castro Jiménez, hombre de fe y valor, dejó su natal Guatemala para seguir ese sueño con su amigo Juan. Aunque Juan sabía que su gente no quería a la conciencia nacional de Guatemala rondar por sus fronteras, él no iba a cerrarlas, él no. Y en el desierto de Arizona, ese joven le arrastro llorando por la arena y lo regreso a sus tierras frías de dolor. "_México lindo y querido, si muero lejos de ti, que digan que estoy dormido, y que me traigan a ti" _y así lo hizo, aunque el águila nunca volvió.

Juan se encontraba delicado, fue trasladado por su gente a un hospital 'menos feo' aunque igual de austero, igual de 'jodido' y ahí, fue a verlo "La madre patria".

-No sabéis cuanto me duele verte aquí, Juan.

-No 'sabéis' cuanto me importa tu dolor, mi querido Toño.

-Sabias lo que pasaría, ¿Por qué lo hiciste entonces?

-Por pendejo. Sabes español, yo y mi jefecito santo que en paz descanse, somos iguales. A mi padre, por confiando, por pendejo, con todo respeto, se lo cargo su puta madre. Tú te acuerdas, ¿No? Como lloró mamá cuando se murió. Mi jefe se murió por una piel bonita y unos ojos de color. Cayó por el amor perdido de alguien que le fingió su cariño falso. Por quien le dio su cuerpo usado y sucio. Se murió por pendejo. Pero yo no me he muerto. No me quiero morir aún. Pero yo no estoy tan pendejo. Ya no, mi querida madre patria, ya no puedo mirar esos ojitos tristes y cantarle cosas bonitas. Ya pasó mi etapa, ya me agoté. Ya pasé pues, muchas chingaderas como para haber caído de nuevo. Pero pos ya sabes, cuando naces pendejo, pendejo te quedas. Mejor hay que llorar un rato y empedarnos muchos días. Hay que ir a cantar con la banda y armar un pinche desmadre. Cuando se nos pase, ya veremos qué hacer, siempre hay que tener algo pa' comer.

-Yo no le mentí a tu padre…yo hubiese dado todo…porque eso no pasara…yo le quería.

-Y el dejó todo. Dejó su familia, su dignidad, su espíritu y al final, sus tierras. La conveniencia importa más, Antonio. El interés está sobre dado. Si tú obtienes algo a cambio, por alguien que te truenes no te vas a detener si te conviene. Y mi jefe estorbaba y tu gente lo sabía. Yo no te reclamo ya, pa' que perder fuerzas y tiempo, pero deberías estar consciente. Como era…. ¡ah! ya recuerdo:

"_Amo el canto del cenzontle, pájaro de cuatrocientas voces._

_Amo el color del jade, y el enervante perfume de las flores._

_Pero amo más, a mi hermano el hombre"_

Juan hablaba lento, lo posible para un herido mortal. Antonio lloraba en silencio, lo suficiente para el ruido permitido en un hospital. Un viento pasó fuerte y seco. El norte de México era árido. El sur, floreado y verde. España abandonó la habitación, viendo ese gesto de dolor en Juan, viendo así, el gesto de la última vez, que vio al gran Imperio Azteca, cuando en sus brazos finos y suaves, tuvo el cadáver del gran Nezahualcóyotl.

Colombia apareció corriendo. Una mujer joven y fuerte llamada Teresa miraba al herido. Las noticias del muro, llevaba. Juan escuchó atento y suspiró. Las conciencias de nación no pueden hacer mucho, pero también, sus actos reflejan lo que el país hará. Juan se tenía que recuperar, y su gobierno necesitaba dinero. La gente creció en ambición y los negocios fuera de la ley también. Teresa sabía de negocios de buen billete. Todos querían 'los verdes' que valían más, mientras sus propias monedas perdían valor. Se devaluaba, como sus almas. Todos hambrientos y desesperados. Rencorosos y sucios. **'somos los de abajo y vamos por los de arriba' **la ley de la vida señores.

Un gran señor llegó con Juan, un día en su estancia en el hospital. Y dinero y fama le dio. Y trabajo firme le ofreció. Juan se curó poco a poco, en sus heridas cantaba siempre esas canciones de banda que dolían de sobremanera. Y su gente estaba ahí. Y si volvería al norte, sería acompañado. Pobre Juan, que casi en la frontera se queda. El latino indio que crearía sus comunidades y entre su gente viviría adonde quiera que fuese.

Juan, le dijo que sí al gran señor. Una parte de su país se vendió y otra se corrompió (¿Más?). Juan no era bueno del todo. Ahora transportaba cosas, ahora mataba gente. Ahora pasaba de ilegales a todos y sobornaba a la migra. 'México' mandó a balear al policía fronterizo que le pegó los tiros. Su familia hijos y hasta el perro. México ya no estaba dormido. Se convirtió en una tierra de sangre y muerte y quería llevar eso a todos lados. Cambió de ropa, ya no vestía extranjero, la hacía con sus sastres finos y llamativos. Cadenas de oro, trajes caros. Botines boleados y lentes de sol. Y su nombre estaba en todos lados, y su firma estaba en cada contrato ilegal del mundo. Se volvió poderoso. Malamente poderoso. Y miraba a veces las estrellas, pensando en las cincuenta de la bandera del de arriba.

De alguna forma, Juan miró su escudo y al águila volvió, con una nueva serpiente en la boca. El mercado internacional, abrió las puertas a México.

Por su parte, Alfred formó una rutina. Estaba acostumbrado a tener juntas, verificar documentos, no hacer nada y comer mal. Ya ni Lituania vivía con él. Se cambió de casa a una más pequeña y entabló relaciones 'amistosas' con países como Japón y Canadá. Las conciencias nacionales necesitan aliados, necesitan amigos. Los amigos que ellos necesitan deben ser de su mismo tipo. Si tú, como conciencia nacional te haces amigo de un humano, éste morirá y tú no. No mates gente entonces, mejor no la conozcas nunca. Así te evitaras dolor. A la vez, si dañas a otro país, este daño va a seguir ahí, eso es lógico y entonces, te va a pesar. Muchos de los hombres que habían dormido con Alfred ya estaban muertos. Alfred F. Jones iba desapareciendo el rumor de sus revolcones con ejecutivos. Se hacía respetable. Y viejo. Y tan Europeo, que le daban náuseas. Y fue conquistando sitios con guerras inútiles y ganando dinero que nunca se iba a gastar. Y los años se llevaron el recuerdo de ese amor…aunque solo fuera del corazón de Juan.

Quien nunca recibió amor en su vida, lo conservaría hasta su muerte si llegó a tener un rayo de esperanza. Así hizo Alfred. Hasta que la junta internacional, se llevó a cabo en Cozumel. Y América Latina, estaría presente.

-¿Cómo ha estado él?

-Bastante mejor por fuera si me lo preguntáis, Francis. Aunque se haya vuelto tan falso como quien le trató así.

Esta junta era especial, era diferente. Estaba llena de tercermundistas aparentando ser ricos. Todos con sus mejores ropajes gastando lo que no tenían y debiendo a crédito sus zapatos. Cada presidente que pasaba sus vacaciones en Miami o Monte Carlo dejaba una entidad federativa entera sin libros de educación media superior. Pero no importaba, aparentar ser ricos, entrar a un círculo y por la espalda, dar el machetazo a esa gente odiosa que tanto les opacaba.

-Buenas tardes a todos los presentes. Da comienzo la Junta de la unión de América Latina y el Caribe con la Unión europea y Norteamérica. En dicha junta se hablará de los problemas sociales, migraciones, cambios empresariales y, por sobre todo, inversiones privadas en todo el territorio mencionado y anexado a esta junta. Se espera la llegada del anfitrión antes de iniciar a tratar el primer punto.

'América' era viejo, pero no lo suficiente. Y la vida entonces, no le alcanzaría para tanto arrepentimiento. América sufría dolorosamente y en silencio, esperando a que apareciera el anfitrión.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, ante todo, lo naco y corriente no se quita. Del brazo traía una chica, Colombia Fiel y bella. Una camisa exagerada y un collar de oro. Zapatos bien lustrados y un traje negro, como un 'culero de velorio' iría al entierro de su tía querida. Sus gafas de sol no dejaron ver que su mirada se poso en los ojos azules de 'su güero'. No se permitió que le observase bien. Cuando sintió que toparon miradas, cuando Alfred sonreiría, Juan se volteó, le colocó una mano en el trasero a Teresa y continuó la Junta.

-Buenas a Todos, y algunas más. Es un honor para mí residir esta junta con tanta gente importante. Disfruten el paraíso que si existe, y está aquí, en México. México vive señores, y está ansioso de conocerlos a todos y de llevarnos bien. Hace poco estuve delicado de salud, aquí mi papacito tuvo el privilegio de verme tirado en cama, ¿o no mi Toño? Así que les diré que solo se vive una vez. Cuando sientes que te está cargando te das cuenta, de que hay algo que está más seguro y comprobado que dios, y esa, es la muerte. La santa no perdona señores, y la santa nos lleva hasta a nosotros. Pero no hay que temer, que quien hombre de fe es, en el cielo santo del reino de nuestra señora de Guadalupe va a ir a parar. Y casi me fui. Casi vi a mi mamacita santa asomándose desde la reja de san Pedro. Pero aquí estoy, al jefe….nadie lo tira.

Solo bastó unos segundos. Juan se abrió un poco la camisa y la jaló hasta dejar su hombro desnudo. Una cicatriz se vislumbró. Grande y bien marcada. Se quitó los anteojos y sonrió y puso su puño sobre la gran herida de bala. Su sonrisa era hermosa, sí. Aun lo era. Y sus ojos cansados mostraban muchos desvelos y preocupaciones. Juan 'chambeaba duro' para su gente. Hacía de todo, lo malo y lo bueno. Y tenía un rayito de luz, de traicionar a los 'hijos de su puta madre' del gobierno para recuperar el pan para la 'prole' de la que él mismo formaba parte. La conciencia de nación maduró. Ya no tenía tiempo ni ganas de querer. Y ese, a quien quiso, solo se encogió en su asiento. Solo se levantó y corrió a la entrada haciendo escándalo y disculpándose.

-¡Sorry, I can't!

Por fin, todos lo sabían. Pero Alfred creía que no. Y España lo advirtió. Y enfrente de todos los sirvientes del hotel, en la parte de servicio se soltó a llorar y a gritar. No pudo más. No se sostenía y se cayó al piso. Todo era tan terrible que notó, entre su llanto, que él lo mató. Los Estados Unidos de Norteamérica mataron la sonrisa hermosa de México. Mataron su esperanza y su amor. Ahora quería venderse otra vez. Que sus trasnacionales le entregaran a México, pero ya no podía. Ya se había infiltrado sin avisarle, ya había comprado el territorio. México era suyo y no a la vez. México estaba marcado por el dolor de la traición y, por el de su gente. Alfred mataba a sus habitantes mientras que él se podría más y más en el fango. Drogas y alcohol. Alfred lo rompió y se arrepentía. Ya era tarde.

Se sacudió del piso y Canadá le fue a recoger.

-¿Estás bien Alfred?

-Yo lo amo

-No es verdad.

-¿Cómo lo sabes tú, Matthew?

-Porque ni siquiera te sabías su nombre.

-Él es Joan

-No. Él es Juan.

Se retorció en los brazos de Matthew. Lloró un poco más y tiró a la basura su ilusión y la imagen de esa sonrisa amena que le consolaba en las noches. Se arregló en el baño y regresó con Canadá a la junta. Los países ya estaban discutiendo pacíficamente los asuntos y en el pódium principal, estaba Juan.

-Dígame Mr. Alfred, ¿Se encuentra bien? Le estábamos esperando para seguir la junta. No podríamos iniciar sin usted, Güero.

-Thank you, México. I'm Fine. Podemos continuar.

-Thank you, Mr. America.

Juan sonrió, bajó del pódium, le tomó del brazo y le llevó hasta el lugar junto suyo. El TLC debía estar reunido junto y sonreír. Juan le sonrió, hermosamente y como siempre. Cuando Alfred puso más atención descubrió su mirada. Juan le miraba con lástima.

La junta terminó y los países debían retirarse. Cada uno se fue a sus aposentos. Alfred estaba en la playa, sentado a las orillas del mar, llorando. Escuchó entonces una voz familiar.

-¿Está bien güero?

Al voltear, unos ojos le miraban con lástima y desprecio. Solo lloró.

-No, no estoy bien.

-Qué lástima, le da mala imagen a las playas con esa cara. ¿Si me hace un favor?

-¿Cuál?

-Métase a llorar a su cuarto que me espanta los clientes.

Alfred recordaría esa sonrisa amena y bonita, ese buen trato. Esa forma en la cual, Juan le tomó del brazo con delicadeza y lo acompañó consolándolo hasta su habitación. Recordaría como, sin pensarlo, se abalanzó contra el latino y lo tiró a la cama. Como poco a poco, delicado pero fuerte comenzaría a Joderle sin titubeos. Una y otra vez. Sentiría como le besaba y limpiaba sus lágrimas y dormiría en sus brazos. Para así, al despertar, darse cuenta de que ya no estaba. Y que todo había terminado. Él lo mató. Y se volvió un amante más y un revolcón más. Y si Juan le quería, ya no lo consolaría nunca. Estaba solo. Lloró y lloró y nadie le preguntó que pasó. Terminó la junta al fin y volvió a su casa. Se metió corriendo al baño y vomitó, allá, en gringolandia. Solo pues, con sus cosas caras y raras, se envolvía en una cobija por escalofrío y al pasar de los días, se le quitaría. Hasta el año siguiente, a la junta siguiente, y la siguiente. Y cada vez que viese a Juan. Pero él era él. Orgulloso como nación, miserable como hombre. Jodido gringo al fin y al cabo.

No cree nadie que las cosas cambien, y las rayas se alejaran más y más. Tal vez, un día le pida disculpas, tal ese día le tenga en sus brazos muerto, como el gran imperio que su padre fue. Y viva infeliz todos sus días. Aunque le absorba y lo cuide como un lisiado. O tal vez resulte, tal vez México tenga buen corazón. Tal vez le cante más cosas bonitas. O tal vez, simplemente, un día se odien de verdad.

No lo sé. Mientras tanto, se van a acostar cada vez que se vean y puedan. Porque están vivos. Porque son jóvenes aún. La experiencia cambia a un hombre, y eso es lo que las conciencias nacionales son, Hombres.

Quedará esto entonces, como un simple romance de secundaria, de unos apenas niños, que decidieron amar. Pobrecitos, hay países más dolidos y viejos, pero ellos creen que su tristeza no se compara con ninguna. Déjenles. Ya se burlaran pues, de alguien más joven. Ya se burlaran de todo, el día que la Santa…venga por ellos.

Y, Amén.

**FIN**


End file.
